In focused electron beam systems a column is typically used to focus an electron beam onto the surface of a target to be imaged and (optionally) processed using the beam. In these columns, an electron source generates the initial beam of electrons, which then passes into an electron “gun”, which typically focuses the charged particles into a roughly parallel beam which enters the main body of the column. Various types of electron sources have been used in focused electron beam systems, including thermionic cathodes, Schottky emitters, and cold field emitters (CFEs). Of these, CFEs are characterized by the highest brightnesses and smallest energy spreads, potentially enabling the smallest beam sizes at the target, with the highest current densities, thus enabling improved imaging resolution. Unfortunately, CFE sources have also shown a tendency for very fast (˜0.5 to 1.5 hours) quenching of the emission current even in excellent UHV (˜10−10 Torr) conditions. In an attempt to solve or ameliorate this problem, FEI Company, Hillsboro, Oreg., developed and patented (U.S. Pat. No. 7,888,654, to Tessner II et al. for “Cold Field Emitter”) an oxidized W(111) CFE that demonstrates much slower quenching than previous (unoxidized tip) CFE sources. These improved CFE sources, however, still demonstrate noise in the emission current after a short period of source operation. Thus, there is a need for a CFE source with improved emission stability while demonstrating reduced noise.